


Arthur Pendragon Deals with the 2010s

by EmaPenniman



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and the tecnology, M/M, Modern Era, POV Merlin (Merlin), Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaPenniman/pseuds/EmaPenniman
Summary: Arthur has been back for a week and a half and the thing he has most interest in, is the toaster.





	Arthur Pendragon Deals with the 2010s

Arthur has been back for a week and a half and the thing he has most interest in, is the toaster. Silly me, I though it might have been my smartphone, my laptop, or even the fact that I have one of those robot thingy to clean. But no. He’s keen about the toaster. No reason. The fist morning he woke up and pointed his sword at it when it bipped. Now he’s interested in trying to learn how to use it.

He showed at my doorstep one morning. Well my neighbour Jenny brought him to me. 

She told me she found him on the highway surrounded by people. Jenny noticed him just because e was screaming my name 

“MERLIN, WHERE IS MERLIN. I’M LOOKING FOR MERLIN”

He was severely dehydrated and looked like someone who dig out of his own grave (this was actually true)

He didn’t even said hello to me. He looked at me then frowned and said “what happened to you?” he was referring to the fact that I keep my beard unshaved and no, it’s not white this time, and I need glasses now. So full millennial style.

First thing first I forced him to take a shower. When he saw the shower he snickered, yes, like a fifteen years old girl, saying “it’s sorcery” 

Then he tried on a shirt of mine but was too small on him so I had to put a sweater on him. At first he didn’t want it. He wanted me to put on him his king’s robes, but then I had to convince him to take it off. It took me 4 days, he stank. Now he has 3 sweater and a fancy pair of trousers, plus his new pyjama that he loves and, according to Arthur, is the best thing I could ever create with my magic.

For five days I was scared to leave the house. I’ve taken some days off works, not that I don’t have enough, because I didn’t want to leave Arthur home alone. Who knows what could have happened. But food ran out and I could only stand so much take outs.

I was out for two hours. Only two. He managed to trap my poor dog in the bathroom, he doesn’t like Drogon (I called my dog Drogon. I like Game of Thrones, don’t judge), he broke my new tv claiming that the curse that imprisoned the little people inside of it was now lifted “you’re welcome Merlin” and last but not least I found him standing in front of the refrigerator trying to ‘quiet’ it. The alarm went off because he kept it open, according to him, to get something to drink. He wanted to imitate me, but Arthur didn’t get the fact that no one would had brought him anything from the fridge if not himself.

After the first shower and the first meal and the first change of clothes Arthur had many questions. I explained what the dragon had said to me. Once Albion would had been in need, the once and future king would be back for this land.

The dragon only forgot to mention that I would have been the only one alive of the land of Albion, so because in the past month my other dog died and I was so alone, _the once and future king _felt that Albion was in need and decided to show on my doorstep.__

____

____

Arthur asked how many years had passed, I said a lot and explained to him that everybody who he knew was long dead.

I asked if he wanted to know what happened after his death but he said no. He didn’t need to know. I figured it will be a chat for another day.

He asked about me (incredible, I know).

“Are you married, Merlin? Do you have children, Merlin? Do you have a girlfriend, Merlin? Do you work with other sorcerers, Merlin?” no, no, no Arthur stop asking dumb questions.

I told him I had few partners, men and women, that magic was no longer known, it was just a fairy tale and that sorcerers were almost extinct nowadays.

“Males? How can you be with men?” I explained what society has been through, in short terms, because that would had been very hard. But in the end he seemed to accept it.

He went to sleep at 10 pm and I had to woke him up at 3 pm. The brat! He was so used to being served. He expected to receive breakfast in bed. He did not.

But on that second day of his new life, Arthur discovered the toaster. Oh great God who created it. He spent two entire hours toasting bread and _he didn’t even eat it._

____

____

That evening, after I taught how to proper use everything in the bathroom, it took me the entire afternoon, Arthur asked me again “So is it right from a man to be in love with another man here?”

“Not just here but everywhere, and you can be in love with whoever you want to” then he closed himself into the bathroom and he came out after one hour.

After a week while I was reading he sat near me on the sofa. Arthur rarely sat that close to me. 

“Have you ever loved anyone?”

I actually didn’t find that question that odd. He’s wife had died. The love of his life wasn’t there anymore.

“Yes, I have. A couple of times. But they died” he nodded then stood up. I didn’t follow him, but I heard him mutter something in the other room. I got back to my book and I didn’t notice him returning until he sat again on the sofa,

“You know, Merlin, I like this new world” then he kissed me. Like we had done it a million times. He moved, looked me in the eyes and smiled “well goodnight Merlin” then he stood up and left.

I was kind of stuck there. For half an hour I didn’t even moved.

After that I couldn’t sleep. The next day he kissed me again but he didn’t talk about it. But at night he came to my bed and he actually spooned me. At first I thought I dreamed it, but it was real.

Now we talked-ish. At least I know he’s not gone mad because he told me he loved me. I’m actually still a little skittish. But I’m working on it.

I guess we’re a couple now? I don’t even know but I’m so glad Arthur is returned.


End file.
